


红心+顺其自然

by LinC229



Series: 唐家意难忘 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 4P暗示, M/M, 唐家一窝亲, 旧文存档
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 但维尔戈怎么会拒绝他？





	1. Chapter 1

《红心》

 

他戴着的东西首领也戴着。他们都很少摘掉墨镜，把眼睛给别人轻易看去，结果就是年轻的两人陷入敌人施放的雾气中，目之所及一片混沌，纠结不清。

多弗朗明哥被迎头痛击了。他粗喘着，血线滑至下颌，滴落在地。他仅剩基本的光感，他的手里突兀地被塞进一副折起来的墨镜。“请用这个。”有人说。

维尔戈说。

风像刀刃剐过他们的躯体，将队伍割得四散。不知道他是如何穿越那壁障找到他，但他们确实地赢了，金发男孩失去重心，直仆在地。“以后你去哪里，都得跟我直接报告。”男孩躺在地上，四肢摊直地说。男孩已经成为首领，所以那是一句命令。他扶着他坐起，小憩在废墟后头。有暗红色血迹在身后拖行。

红心是最靠近首领的职位，维尔戈的伤势轻些，他背着多弗朗明哥起身，前胸后背浸透湿润红色。他能听见另一个人的呼吸声像破风箱，连笑声也被血糊住，时断时续。

他们交换过很多个吻，在罗西南迪再度现身之前。多弗朗明哥把脸上的书摘下来，额头见汗，而维尔戈的眼睛上蒙着白布。他死死捏着他的后颈，但维尔戈怎么会拒绝他？

维尔戈后来一直占据着家族内报告呈递速度第一人的座位。罗西南迪对此深恶痛绝——多弗朗明哥是个好哥哥，据说最终回来的罗被首领按在桌前补了他们两人多年前遗留的历史作业。这是他通过电话虫的三言两语所推断出的。多弗非常开心。

end

 

《顺其自然》

 

维尔戈会把事干得不留痕迹。他很难说是什么时候产生了欲望，当他看着白色瘢痕从男孩脖子里透出来，与正常皮肤划出明显界限——“脱掉你的衣服。”

他满以为那男孩会问一句，这是例行的身体检查吗？罗比家族里任何一个苗子都疯狂，也更郁怒。罗什么话都没说。他满意地看着白色瘢痕逐渐从衣物下解放。

“反省你所犯的错误。”维尔戈以平直的语调说，“鞭刑的数目视你今天的行为而定……事先声明，这只是我的小爱好。”

“然后我亲爱的弟弟闯进去，收缴了你的犯人？”多弗朗明哥团坐在一张最舒服的椅子上，像长羽毛的草莓大福，猜测伴随着经典笑声，“他可是亲自把东西送上我的办公桌。”

他面前，躺在病床上的黑发男人点点头。维尔戈双手交叠放在腹部，不用扶着那冰袋，正牢牢黏在肿胀的脸颊上。

“还送了你一顿拳头。”多弗朗明哥补充道。

他被第二任红心凶狠地打倒在地。哑巴罗西南迪不会对他称敬语或是脏话。他们的想法和欲望确实别无二致，在那一瞬间——“你不可能这么保护他一辈子。”维尔戈说，他近乎没有还手，“你救不了他。那是绝症。”

那人拥抱着十几岁的罗的手臂颤动了一下，随即坚决地拧身离去了。

“所以，你的小爱好？”鞭梢在墨镜男人的手心里拨了两下，被攥住，多弗朗明哥盯着他，问。

维尔戈毫无愧意地点点头。对着首领，他在动手以前倒想过很多次怎么解释这事。到头来还是和盘托出的好。“让你见笑了。是……教导方式之间的差异。恐吓比引导好，更有效。其他孩子们见了我会乖乖地叫先生，只有罗学不会。”

“我不会因为这个处罚你。”多弗朗明哥说，“当然，他也一样。”他又多坐了会儿，聊些无关紧要的东西。

首领离开前并没有还给他那根凶器。首领临走前拍了拍维尔戈的肩头，停留时间很长，直到男人抬起手掌，贴在了他的手背上。

 

end

 

 

如果让G5基地长维尔戈挑一个词形容七武海唐吉诃德，他会说“软”。那还是他们小时候第一次见面所发生的事，多弗朗明哥叼住维尔戈的面颊，贪吃粘在他面上的一点饭粒。小天龙人的唇舌是柔软的，让维尔戈想起早夭的妹妹。后来这个习惯也保留了下来。

“我会把霸气练得更好。”青年维尔戈说。他一手捂着腹部，一道深长伤口几乎把他的袖管全数染红。多弗朗明哥挪动手指，线在他的肠子上挣扎着，轻轻束吊。失血过多使人昏眩。他仅能听见多弗朗明哥的声音：“不活下去你其他什么都想不成。”

 

END


	2. 真香！

家族不需要孩子。

他看见他的弟弟帽子脱到脑后，脸上像打翻了油彩板，一边口红抹到了衣领上，正在奋笔疾书，一张纸写完换另一张，下笔之用力好像能划破地球表面。他用一只手摸着下颌笑起来。“别人就算了，罗是我的左右手啊，罗西。”他说，“你们得好好相处。”

那是首领的命令，柯拉松就像没听见一样离开。

他弟弟是该被照看的那个。看着他们两个互相欺负，准确地说是柯拉松被特拉法加罗阴，多弗朗明哥仿佛回到了过去，回到罗西南迪……大概是八岁前的时候。

——

“真是的！怎么搞得破破烂烂的，罗！”

Baby-5惊叫。她飞快地奔向多弗朗明哥，奔向男人投坠下的拉长的影子。多弗朗明哥蹲下身躯，让她踮起脚，把小水桶扣在熊熊燃起的乌黑色大氅上，他的弟弟在他的左边臂弯里。右手则提猫一样提着特拉法加罗的脖子，此刻正被撕咬。

“这是……血！”小女孩说，“你受伤了吗，少主？”

柯拉松的肩膀上有擦过一发炮弹的痕迹。多弗朗明哥赶到时，他的弟弟，一个无能力者，像抱着蛋一样把罗藏在怀里。多弗朗明哥跷着他那二郎腿坐在病床对面，用手抹过下颌。他吩咐道：“多拍几张。”的确是十分具有纪念意义的画面。在他们面前，特拉法加罗的小小头颅埋在病床边上，斑白的小手搁在天龙人年轻的大掌中。

End


End file.
